Mandela effect
:See Wikipedia:Simulation hypothesis, another related notion that is fascinating to ponder but about which no one could actually usefully do anything even if it were true The Mandela effect is a popular urban legend and conspiracy theory named after Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela, who served as President of South Africa from 1994 to 1999. People who are convinced of this legend believe that many people have found that memory is different from facts. False memories can sometimes be shared by multiple people. One prominent example is a 2010 study which examined people familiar with the clock at Bologna Centrale railway station, which was damaged in the probable Gladio (WP) Bologna massacre (WP) bombing in August 1980. In the study, 92% of respondents falsely remembered the clock had remained stopped since the bombing, when in fact, the clock was repaired shortly after the attack. Years later the clock was again stopped and set to the time of the bombing in observation and commemoration of the bombing. In 2010, this shared false memory phenomenon was dubbed the "Mandela Effect" by self-described "paranormal consultant" Fiona Broome, in reference to a false memory she reported of the death of South African leader Nelson Mandela (WP) in the 1980s (who was at the time still alive), which she claimed was shared by "perhaps thousands" of other people. Other such examples include memories of the Berenstain Bears' name previously being spelled as Berenstein, and of a 1990s movie Shazaam, starring comedian Sinbad as a genie. Pseudoscience commentators such as Broome have speculated about alternate realities as an explanation for such shared false memories. However, most science researchers and commentators suggest that these are instead examples of false memories shaped by similar cognitive factors affecting multiple people, such as social and cognitive reinforcement of incorrect memories or false news reports and misleading photographs that influence the formation of memories based on them. For example, the false memories of Shazaam have been explained as a conflation of memories of Sinbad (comedian) wearing a genie costume during a TV presentation of Sinbad the Sailor movies in 1994,28 December 1994, on the cable channel TNT; the marathon featured movies including Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger (1977). and a similarly named 1996 film, Kazaam, featuring a genie played by Shaquille O'Neal. The titular event was reported in ways which could have left to misunderstanding by casual viewers. Mandela is described as a "martyr", there is a black hearse-like car in the crowd, and the accolades he received could have been mistaken for a eulogy.Nelson Mandela Released Feb 11, 1990 CBC News Such evidence fits the facts better and in line with modern science, unlike the 2018 hypothesis of "parallel universe interacting with the reality" , and on the other hand to disprove the effect . However, there is still insufficient evidence to either prove or disprove the Mandela effect. Similarly, fans' of Queen's (WP) famous song "We Are The Champions" erroneous memories are an example of an error so easily explained it does not even merit the appellation, false memory. The song ends differently then most remember; when fans sing along, they continue the end by singing "...Of the world!" Every other iteration of the chorus' "'Cause we are the champions" was followed by, "of the world", so they assume it must be at the end as well. This is a good example of the outer edge of simple error; false memory is something else entirely, that needs to be defined properly. Below are examples of errors which may or may not fit the definition, for entertainment purposes. Examples of commonly known Mandela effects # Many people remember the popular childhood television show and book called "The Berenstein Bears". But to popular disbelief, it is actually called "The Berenstain bears". which is technically,then, pronounced differently than most remember too. # Another popular television show has the world talking, "sex in The City", turns out to actually be "Sex and The City". # Similarly, our favorite childhood monkey "Curious George" does not have a tail, even though most remember him swinging from branch to branch from his tail. Some even remember having plush toys of George with his tail and all. # One of America's favorite fast food restaurants "Chic-Fil-A" surprises many people because the actual spelling is and has always been "Chick-Fil-A". # A cinematic landmark in Hollywood was the famous Star Wars line," Luke, I am your Father." when in reality, Darth Vader says, "No, I am your father." # Another Star Wars effect was misconceived about C-3PO. Even though the character is depicted in many different versions of memorabilia as being all gold, the robot actually has a silver leg the whole time. # Something many viewers do not pay a lot of attention to is this interesting misconception that the "Mona Lisa" is smiling now, when in the years past, was viewed as being completely emotionless. # Every Halloween as a child, a favorite candy was "Kit-Kat". But, it is in fact called "Kit Kat" without a dash. # In a classic favorite movie, Forrest Gump, the famous quote "Life is like a box of chocolates." is actually, "Life was like a box of chocolates." # In the classic horror film, The Silence of The Lambs, Hannibal Lecter greets Clarice, and simply says, "Good morning". Instead of the widely known famous line, "Hello, Clarice." # In the film, Snow White, Maleficent says "Magic Mirror on the wall." Not "Mirror, Mirror on the wall." # Remember the wealthy Monopoly Man and his black spectacle? Well if you do you are wrong, he is pictured in the game without a spectacle, even though many costume impersonations have featured spectacles. # Interestingly, our favorite Pokemon, Pikachu is remembered as having a black tail, even though, if you look up pictures of him now, it is all yellow. # People recall singing the commercial tune of the hot dog brand of "Oscar Meyer". but the actual commercial and tune plays the name brand to be spelled "Oscar Mayer". # Even though many people remember there being a "Jiffy" peanut butter brand, there was only ever a brand named "Jif". # If one was asked to spell their favorite fruity cereal brand, they may say "Fruit Loops", when the cereal is actually spelled,"Froot Loops". # The famous Christmas song "Deck the Halls" was discovered to actually be, "Deck the Hall"! who ever remembers singing "Deck the hall with boughs of holly.."? # Some recall Henry VIII holding a turkey leg (or drumstick) in one hand of the famous painting, but in reality, he is just standing, posing in the portrait. # How many states are in the U.S.? Most might say easily 50, but some get confused and often answer 51 or 52. Also see Wikipedia:False memory#Commonly held false memories References Category:Memory biases Category:Abnormal psychology Category:Memory disorders Category:Error Category:Symptoms and signs: Cognition, perception, emotional state and behaviour Category:Communication of falsehoods Category:Human communication Category:Ignorance Category:Knowledge